


Get back in bed

by QueenLiCatastrophe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender Neutral Apprentice, Short Drabble, can be taken as the reader if you want, its pretty amiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLiCatastrophe/pseuds/QueenLiCatastrophe
Summary: The apprentice wakes up to a julian-less bed. They are not happy. Short drabble written on little to no sleep because i wanted Julian fluff.





	Get back in bed

"Ilya?" Their voice was sleepy, perhaps a little whiny. The bed just felt so much more empty without Julian there. He had been there when they'd fallen asleep, though that was one thing they weren't anymore. Now that the ginger was missing, the apprentice knew it would be impossible to even attempt sleep once more. They refused to sit up just yet, whining pitifully at the fact the man hadn't answered yet. "Juliaaaaaaan!"

"Yes, love?" Ah, there he was. Standing in the darkened doorway, his eyes looking almost as tired as the other's own. Now was when the apprentice sat up, rubbing one eye while the other hand was held out in a childish manner. 

"Back in bed, now."

"I'm not tired anymore. You should go back to sleep."

A groan came from them, moving to stand up and groggily march over to the taller man. If looks could kill... Well, they couldn't exactly say the glare was deadly. Probably more cute due to the sleepiness still in their eyes. The laughing smile on his face only made them puff up more, grabbing his hands and yanking him back. They wanted to sleep, yes. Would they absolutely end up kicking Julian 'accidentally' on the floor if he made this more difficult? Oh yes. Would they go back to sleep without him there? Absolutely not. If anything, they would be just as stubborn as this beautiful piece of work. 

"Please, Ilya. You don't even have to sleep, if you don't want. I know you have nightmares... But will you at least lay with me?" The look they gave him was almost too much for him to handle. His face went red all the way to the tips of his ears. His eye looked down on them lovingly before he pulled his hand away. They started to give a disgruntled noise before being scooped up, changing it into the smallest of squeaks. 

He was careful as he carried them to the bed, moving to set them down and rest himself beside them. A gentle kiss was pressed to their forehead; they couldn't resist cuddling up to him. 

"You know, it's no fair that you use those eyes on me."

"It's no fair you made me get up when I was so, so comfy." 

"Touche." He laughed, wrapping an arm around his beloved. He was so warm, and so very sweet. This time, though, they'd hold onto him right back, as though if they let go, he'd even dare to get out of this bed before the sun threatened the horizon. 

Soon enough, they were fast asleep, lulled by the sound of Julian's breathing. 

God, they loved this man. 


End file.
